Naruto x Hinata
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: This is a het for my friend. NaruHina. Lemon. Oneshot


Naruto was walking through the streets of Konaha when he heard a quiet voice cry out in pain. He knew it was a cry of pain, having experienced so many times he himself had been in pain and cried out. He ran towards the direction he had heard the cry come from and let out a growl when he saw a girl being pushed against the wooden fence. She let out a cry as he proceeded to slap her and punch her. Naruto came up behind the guy and swung his fist, connecting it to the back of the guys head and watched as the guy slumped forward in a state of unconsciousness.

Naruto looked at the girl and gave her a smile, thrusting a hand forward to help her up. She seemed shy to take it but grabbed his hand and stood up gracefully. He gave a smile and asked, "Are you ok, miss?" She nodded. "Y-yeah. I-I-I'm ok-k." she stuttered, a blush gracing her cheeks making her look all the more adorable. He gave a nod. "Come on, let's go before he wakes up…Why was he hurting you?" Naruto asked as they walked away from the figure.

She shrugged. "I-I gue-ess he d-doesn't l-like m-m-me." again, she stuttered. Naruto gave a chuckle which sent shivers down her spine. "There's no need to be so shy. Anyway, What's your name?" he asked with a kind, warm, hyperactive, happy smile that made her blush even more and give a small smile in return. "I-I'll try. M-my name's H-Hinata." he gave a nod. "Pretty name. I'm Naruto." They continued to walk and talk and became friends over the years.

Later~ When they are Shinobi of Shippuden~

Hinata took a deep breath and focused all of her courage. She walked through the streets towards Naruto's home and knocked on the door. Naruto gave a Foxy grin that melted her heart. "Hey Hinata-chan. What's up?" he opened the door wider and let her walk in. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Then she looked around and blushed a deep red when he sat beside her. He himself had a slight blush as he checked out her smokin' body. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw him lick his lips which made her blush and she felt a pooling sensation in her stomach.

'Guess I have to make the first move and hope from there.' She thought and took another deep breath. She looked over into his blue eyes that could have easily won in a contest for beautifulness eyes ever. "Naruto-kun. I-I L-love you!" she almost shouted. Naruto, being the person he is, blushed and looked at her in shock. "R-really?" he asked, feeling his heart skip every other beat as he looked into her eyes. She nodded her head and he pounced on her, holding her hands down to the bed. He then pressed a gentle but still firm and passionate kiss to her softer ones.

She had taken a gasp when he pounced on her but now she let out a breathy sigh of relief at not being rejected. When they pulled away, she looked at Naruto, breathless. "Naruto- "Hinata I love you to. I just didn't admit it because I was afraid you would reject me." she looked at him and leaned over, pressing her lips to his in another soft, passionate kiss. As they continued to kiss, holding onto each other for dear life, they tasted tears. Pulling back, they both saw that the other had tear streaks going down their face. Naruto reached up and carefully brushed away her tears and she cupped his face. She pressed gentle kisses to his tears, then all over his face.

As she pressed gentle kisses to him, he leaned back more and more until she was straddling him lap, which currently held a confined but still big and straining erection. When they pulled apart this time, Naruto asked, "Hinata-San, would you be my girlfriend?" She looked at him with wide, happy filled eyes and said the one world that blew his mind. "Yes." He gave a protective growl and ravished her face with kisses, which he trailed down to her throat. He leaned up to her ear and licked the shell, then nibbled on the lobe.

LEMON~

Naruto let out a possessive growl this time and flipped them over to where he was on top of her. She let out an involuntary moan and felt him nip at her throat before sucking on it. She let out a groan as he made blood vessels burst. He lapped at the blemish that he had created on her fair skin. His hands traced her sides as he continued to suck and nip at her throat before he undid the top of her shirt, he started trailing hickies over the bases of her boobs while still undoing the rest of the shirt. She had taken off her hoodie when she stepped in so that had left her in this button up shirt. As the last button came undone, he purred as he latched onto her right nipple, making her arch her back and moan in pleasure.

He continued to suckle on it for a little while before moving onto the other one. "N-Naruto." she gave a breathy moan that made Naruto's erection weep to be released from its tight confine. He felt his Dick throb but ignored it, focused on only Hinata's pleasure at the moment. When he unlatched himself from her now erect nipple, he blew some cool wind on it, making her whimper. Giving her a foxy grin, he undid his shirt. Slipping out of it, he then undid his pants and let them drop.

Hinata **BLUSHED A very deep red color when she saw his 8 ½ inch dick spring out to meet her. She gave a shy smile and gently poked it. Naruto let out something akin to a whimper and looked at Hinata. "Are you virgin?" he asked bluntly, for this being his first time. She gave a nod and he let out a silent curse. She tilted her head in a cute manor, making him choke on air. "I'm a virgin to." he said, head down and red from embarrassment. She smiled. "That's great. I'm honored and happy to be your first and wouldn't have been happy to find you weren't still pure."**

**He looked at her, stupefied. "That is the most you have ever talked to me without stuttering." She sweat dropped. 'Smooth Naruto. That was such a mood killer I can't believe you even said it at a time like this.' Both Hinata and Kyuubi thought. Naruto gave a sheepish smile and walked over to the drawer near his bed. He pulled out a condom and ripped open the little packet. Hinata looked and saw what he was doing and let out a quiet growl. He gave her a questioning look and blushed cherry red when he saw her already naked.**

**She took a deep breath and decided to voice her opinions. "Naruto. I want nothing between us during our first time. Not even that." He nodded in agreement. That's actually how he wanted it to. He set the half open condom to the side and walked to where Hinata was. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss. This time though, he swiped his tongue across her lower lip. She let out a gasp and he took advantage, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She let out a moan as he explored her wet cavern.**

**He maneuvered her to the bed and laid her on it. Her body tensed when she felt the cold covers touch her skin but relaxed when Naruto crawled on top of her. When they finally broke apart for air, he placed butterfly kisses all on her face and neck. His hand slipped down her body and when he reached the required destination, he slipped one finger inside of her. She let out a small gasp at the intrusion but stayed relaxed. As they kissed, he slipped the second, then third fingers in, stretching her and looking for her spot of pleasure.**

**She cried out when he found it and he gave her a foxy grin. Lining himself up with her, he gave her one last questioning glance. She gave a firm nod and relaxed her body as much as possible. He applied pressure to her entrance until his head made it in. She let out a gasp and tightened slightly around him. He placed kisses all on her and gently rocked his hips forwards and backwards, rocking himself deeper into her. She let out small moans and gasps as he filled her up. When he was fully in her, she was panting. He leaned down and kissed her, pulling out as he did and gently thrusting in.**

**She screamed into the kiss, pleasure blinding her temporarily. He let out a deep moan at how tight she was. He set a slow and steady pace, speeding up when he heard her cry out as he pounded into her pleasure spot. He pounded into her, her cries becoming louder as he did. Then she constricted around him, signaling her release. He knew that he was about to come and pulled out, coming on her. She moaned as she felt the warm seed on her skin.**

**Lemon~ over**

**She looked at him as he laid down beside her. "I love you." She said to him. "Love you to." he said and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.**

**~End~**


End file.
